kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasol Waddle Dee
|ability = Parasol |point value = 200 |category = Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon = }} Parasol Waddle Dees are the second most common form of Waddle Dee - a relatively harmless variant that hold a red and white Parasol. It is the only Waddle Dee that bestows an ability (Parasol) to Kirby when inhaled. Inhaling the parasol after it is let go of gives the same effect, but inhaling the Waddle Dee that has already dropped the parasol gives no ability. Parasol Waddle Dees aren't the only enemies that can possess a parasol; Waddle Doos can also hold them, though Parasol Waddle Doos are uncommonly seen in the series. They will give Kirby Parasol ability instead of Beam ability, unless the parasol is released. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Fluff Waddle Dees appear instead of Parasol Waddle Dees. They are meant to act the same as their parasol-wielding cousins, but give no ability. Physical Appearance Parasol Waddle Dees mainly look the same like their common cousins, the regular Waddle Dees, the only difference being that Parasol Waddle Dees are carrying a parasol. These enemies also swap their color palette to the appearance of the Waddle Dees in the area. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land'' and Kirby's Adventure Parasol Waddle Dees often float down slowly from the sky. Once they reach the ground, they usually let go of their parasols and stay in place or walk around, but sometimes they hold hold onto the parasol upon reaching the ground. They do not attack Kirby, regardless. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star and its remake, this particular type of Waddle Dee is the Helper for the Parasol ability. The Helper can use all the attacks that Parasol Kirby can use, whereas the plain enemy version is devoid of attacks aside from coming in contact with Kirby as it calmly floats down. The exception to this is the rare "Parasol Spear Waddle Dee", which is a relatively new variant exclusive to the Revenge of the King sub-game, which can attack Kirby with a spear upon landing. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 In ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, Parasol Waddle Dees carry Drifters instead of normal parasols. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn In ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, these Waddle Dees can permanently float in the air and act as midair platforms for Kirby and Prince Fluff to stand on. Some walk on the ground holding the parasol sideways, and these can deflect yarn whip attacks against them. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Parasol Waddle Dee is first introduced in Raisin Ruins. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Parasol Challenge. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Parasol Waddle Dee can drift from the background to the foreground. ''Kirby Battle Royale While not technically appearing, the playable Waddle Dee and Bandana Waddle Dee both attack by using parasols, with their move sets based on Parasol Kirby. Parasol Waddle Dee appears alongside regular Waddle Dee in all games except ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby: Canvas Curse, and most spin-off games. In some rare cases, a Waddle Doo may hold a parasol as well and float down from the sky. ''Kirby Star Allies Parasol Waddle Dee reappears in ''Kirby Star Allies as both an enemy and friend for the Parasol ability. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Parasol Waddle Dee appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS's Smash Run mode. He floats down from the sky as he does in the Kirby series, and he'll jump back into the air shortly after landing. His parasol protects him projectiles and bounces players who try to land on him. Related Quotes Videos Artwork KSS Parasol Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' parasol w.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Stacker'' KSqSq_ParasolWaddleDee.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Parasoldee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD Waddle Dee artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork KSA Parasol Waddle Dee artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KDL Parasol Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Parasol enemy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Parasol_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Parasol_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KNiD Parasol Waddle dee.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Parasol Waddle Dee.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Parasol_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KEY Blipper Shot.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' SPE Parasol Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) 20th Parasol Waddle Dee.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KTD Wheelie Bike.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Parasol Waddle Dee bugs.jpg|A Parasol Sectra Dee ParaDee.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Parasol_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' KPR_Parasol_Waddle_Dees.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (cyborg and hard hat) KSA_Parasol_Waddle_Dee.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Helper Icons File:WaddledeeiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Sprites and Models KDL Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KSS Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) WaddledeehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KatAM Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KSSU Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of the King) WaddledeehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) WaddledeehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KSA Parasol Waddle Dee model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Parasol Waddle Dee model 2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (alternate palette) KSA Parasol Waddle Dee model 3.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (alternate palette) KSA Parasol Waddle Dee model 4.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (alternate palette) de:Schirmi-Waddle Dee es:Waddle Dee Sombrilla fr:Parasol Waddle Dee it:Waddle Dee Parasole ja:パラソルワドルディ Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Helpers Category:Parasol Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Waddle Dees Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby GCN Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Male characters Category:Male Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Minion Enemies